livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Daylily Falshenaya (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Barbarian (Elemental Kin) Level: 3 Experience: 4210 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elf Deity: Jiragan Pantheist First Appearance: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 18 +4 (17 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) +2 racial mod. CON: 12 +1 ( 5 pts) -2 racial mod. INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 racial mod. WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics -NORMAL- (Max-2) HP: 38 = + CON (01) + FC (01)x3 (Barbarian) AC: 16 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: N/A Dodge INIT: +2 = (02) + Misc (00) CMB: +7 = (03) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (03) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Reflex: +4 = (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Will: +4 = (01) + WIS (00) + Misc (02) + Magic (01) -RAGING- (Max-2) HP: 44 = + CON (03) + FC (01)x3 (Barbarian) AC: 14 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Rage (-2) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (-2) AC Flatfooted: N/A Dodge INIT: +2 = (02) + Misc (00) CMB: +3 = (03) + STR (06) + Misc (00) CMD: 21 = + BAB (03) + STR (06) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +7 = (03) + CON (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Reflex: +4 = (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Will: +6 = (01) + WIS (00) + Misc (02) + Rage (02) + Magic (01) -FATIGUED- (Max-2) HP: 38 = + CON (01) + FC (01)x3 (Barbarian) AC: 15 = + DEX (01) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: N/A Dodge INIT: +1 = (01) + Misc (00) CMB: +6 = (03) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (03) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Reflex: +3 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Will: +4 = (01) + WIS (00) + Misc (02) + Magic (01) BAB: +3 = (03) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Weapon Statistics -NORMAL- +1 Earthbreaker: Attack: +8 = (03) + Strength (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 2d6+7, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning, Masterwork MWK Greataxe: Attack: +8 = (03) + Strength (04) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing Cestus: Attack: +7 = (03) + Strength (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing, -1 Damage Dagger: Attack: +7 = (03) + Strength (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing/Slashing Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +5 = (03) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 10 ft., Piercing/Slashing Sling: Attack: +5 = (03) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., Bludgeoning -RAGING- +1 Earthbreaker: Attack: +10 = (03) + Strength (06) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 2d6+10, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning, Masterwork MWK Greataxe: Attack: +10 = (03) + Strength (06) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+9, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing Cestus: Attack: +7 = (03) + Strength (06) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing, -1 Damage Dagger: Attack: +7 = (03) + Strength (06) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing/Slashing Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +5 = (03) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 10 ft., Piercing/Slashing Sling: Attack: +5 = (03) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., Bludgeoning -FATIGUED- +1 Earthbreaker: Attack: +7 = (03) + Strength (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) Damage: 2d6+5, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning, Masterwork MWK Greataxe: Attack: +7 = (03) + Strength (03) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+5, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing Cestus: Attack: +6 = (03) + Strength (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing, -1 Damage Dagger: Attack: +6 = (03) + Strength (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing/Slashing Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +5 = (03) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 10 ft., Piercing/Slashing Sling: Attack: +5 = (03) + Dexterity (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., Bludgeoning Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Desert Runner: Elves with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Favored Class: Barbarian (+1HP x3) Barbarian Class Features Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. Rage: Daylily can rage for 9 rounds/day at third level. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. A barbarian can end his rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, his rage immediately ends. (Fatigued: A fatigued character can neither run nor charge and takes a –2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity.) Uncanny Dodge: A barbarian can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A barbarian can still lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. Elemental Fury: At 3rd level, whenever the elemental kin takes an amount of energy damage equal to or greater than her barbarian level while raging, he adds 1 to the total number of rounds that he can rage that day. At 6th level, and every three levels thereafter, the number of extra rounds per energy attack increases by +1, to a maximum of +6 rounds per energy attack at at 18th level. This ability replaces trap sense. Rage Powers Knockdown (Ex): Once per rage, the barbarian can make a trip attack against one target in place of a melee attack. If successful, the target takes damage equal to the barbarian’s Strength modifier and is knocked prone. This does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Feats Power Attack Feat: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll,and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Iron Will level: You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Traits Highlander (Regional): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Stealth checks, and Stealth is always a class skill for you. This trait bonus increases to +2 in hilly or rocky areas. Iron Liver (Equipment): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Fortitude saves against poison and drugs, and a +4 trait bonus on Fortitude saves to avoid the effects of alcohol. Skills Skill Points: 12 = + INT(00) + FC(00) + Race(00) x3(Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 1 3 C 2 -2 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +6 1 3 C 4 -2 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -2 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 C -1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 C -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +2 2 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +8 3 3 C 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +0 0 0 C 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +5 1 3 C 2 -2 +1 (Highlander trait) Survival +6 3 3 C 0 +0 Swim +2 0 0 C 4 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Clothing, Furs 12.00 gp -- lb MWK Hide Shirt 240.00 gp 25.0 lb Silvered Earthbreaker +1 2520.00 gp 14.0 lb MWK Cold Iron Greataxe 340.00 gp 12.0 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000.00 gp 1.0 lb Dagger 2.00 gp 1.0 lb Cestus (x2) 10.00 gp 2.0 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Sling bullet (20) 1.00 gp 10.0 lb Pouch, belt 1.00 gp 0.5 lb Potion of Cure Light(3) 150.00 gp -- lb Pouch, belt 1.00 gp 0.5 lb Rations, trail (3) 1.50 gp 3.0 lb Flint and steel 1.00 gp -- lb Barbarian chew (10) 10.00 gp -- lb Waterskin 1.00 gp 4.0 lb Cage, Tiny 2.00 gp 5.0 lb Vision toad 10.00 gp 0.5 lb Low lifestyle 100.00 gp -- lb Total Weight: 78.5 lb Total Equipment Cost: 4402.50 gp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 0 GP: 630 SP: 4 CP: 2 Gems/Jewelry/Other: None Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 120 (probably) Height: 5'7" Weight: 130 lbs. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Pale blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance At first glance (and first smell), Daylily often seems to be a very tall goblin, and it is only on second examination that one realizes he is actually an elf, albeit a short one who is covered in grime, warpaint, and scars. Daylily's blonde hair is snarled and matted, and he is missing a few teeth, a finger, and half of an ear. He is dressed in a ragged collection of furs with an odor all their own. On hot days, the ripe combination of Daylily and his furs can drive a civilized man to tears. While Daylily appears short and wiry, perceptive individuals might notice how easily he handles the immensely heavy hammer he carries. Especially perceptive individuals might also notice that the furs he wears are those of dangerous and exotic predators. Daylily speaks Elvish with an unusual and almost incomprehensible accent. Common is clearly a second language for him, and his grammar is hit or miss. Mostly miss. Demeanor Like most barbarians, Daylily will enthusiastically and immediately leap into any sort of fight. Outside of battle, he tends to be somewhat lazy and prone to experimenting with alcohol and/or hallucinogens. However, if he's presented with an interesting task or challenge, he becomes very attentive and engaged. Daylily is extremely proud of his name. After all, it was borne by many great heroes of his people, and Daylily only won the use of it in a trial of strength and combat. While he bears the name, it is his duty to make sure that it is given proper dignity and respect. Daylily is generally accepting of the idiosyncracies of civilized folk, but anyone who treats his honorable name as a joke gets an immediate lesson in barbarian manners -- a lesson which generally involves some combination of punching, headbutting, and kicking. Advanced lessons can also include gouging and biting. Background Daylily hails from the savage elven tribes who make their home in the uncharted wildernesses of the western continent. While his upbringing was harsh and fraught with constant danger, it was little different from the childhood of any of his kinsmen. Daylily is, in his own uncivilized way, a fairly well-adjusted barbarian. At the last Grand Clansmeet (a great gathering which takes place every three to seven years or so, based on astrological portents), Daylily was old enough to undergo the Rite of Adulthood and be declared an full member of his clan. He then took part in a Contest of Appointing and, despite his youth, won the right of the name "Daylily," a most ancient and honorable moniker borne by many legendary heroes. Following the Grand Clansmeet, Daylily chose to go looking for adventure, as many of the newly adult of his tribe often do. Daylily has wandered somewhat farther afield than most, having crossed the sea to the eastern continent. However, he will have to return home for the next Grand Clansmeet, in order to defend the right of his name in another Contest of Appointing. Daylily has spent almost a year among civilized peoples. While they are clearly insane, he is slowly learning to overlook their ridiculous behaviors, such as using forks and knives to eat, trading valuable food and weapons for bits of useless yellow metal, sleeping indoors on uncomfortable bags of feathers, and wearing flimsy cloth garments instead of sturdy furs and leathers. Worst of all, however, is this thing they call bathing, where they rub themselves with this vile-tasting substance called soap ''in order to deliberately remove the body's natural humours. It's complete and utter madness. That said, Daylily is beginning to like cities. There seems to be an endless amount of liquor, and if he gets bored, he can always find someone who'll share a refreshing brawl. And best of all is the overwhelming abundance of small game, such as pigeons and cats, which are ''delicious. Adventure Log Howling Night HOWLING NIGHT XP Received: 126 Treasure Received: 108 G Ryall's Estate XPGP RYALL'S ESTATE XP Received: 1252 Treasure Received: 1102.50 G Gained Items: MWK Studded Leather 175.00 G Potion of Cure Light 50.00 G Used Items: Sling bullet (1) 0.05 G Barbarian chew (2) 2.00 G The Mightiest Weapon XP GP THE MIGHTIEST WEAPON XP Received: 2003 Treasure Received: 2538.67 G Used Items: Barbarian chew (1) 1.00 G Uncertain WhereaboutsGP&XP UNCERTAIN WHEREABOUTS XP Received: 829 Treasure Received: 1065.80 G Used Items: Barbarian chew (2) 2.00 G Potion of CLW (3) 150.00 G Dagger 2.00 G Level Ups Level 2: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Rage +2 rounds, Rage power (Knockdown), Uncanny Dodge HP: Max-2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +8 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +4 (Old Total) Level 3: Barbarian BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Iron Will Features: Rage +2 rounds, Elemental Fury HP: Max-2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 12 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +8 (Old Total) Accounting Starting gold: 150.00 G Howling Night: 108.00 G Ryall's Estate: 1325.45 G Mightiest Weapon: 2537.67 G Uncertain Whereabouts: 911.80 G --------------------------------- Total Assets 5032.92 G Approvals *Approval (April 14, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (April 22, 2011) (SJRSamurai, not-judge) level 1 *Approval (July 28, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters